The 2021 National LGBTQ Health Conference will bring together leading researchers and practitioners, trainees and students to bridge research and practice to address health disparities for sexual and gender minority (SGM) populations. This proposal requests funding for a 3-day conference in Chicago for the 7th National LGBTQ Health Conference. This conference has been successfully hosted in Chicago since 2012 by the conference founders, the Northwestern Institute for Sexual and Gender Minority Health and Wellbeing (ISGMH) and Center on Halsted (COH). Given that the southern US is disproportionately impacted by HIV, STDs and SGM health disparities, in 2019 ISGMH and COH recruited Emory University to jointly organize the 2019 conference in Atlanta. In 2021, the Conference will be hosted again in Chicago and will be planned jointly by ISGMH at Northwestern, COH and Emory. The 2021 conference will build on the previous successful conferences and will continue to increase its national visibility, its academic-community partnerships and its focus on including underrepresented minorities in the planning, execution and reach of the conference. The conference aims to improve both research and practice on SGM health by convening an interprofessional audience to present and discuss cutting-edge translational findings in the field; to train the next generation of practitioners and researchers in SGM health; and to disseminate the findings broadly to the general public, policymakers, and SGM communities nationwide in addition to academics, clinicians and service providers. A major goal of the conference is to increase participation by traditionally underrepresented groups in science, including women and transgender people, racial/ethnic minorities and people with disabilities. The overall goal of this conference is to catalyze research to reduce and eliminate health disparities among SGM people. These disparities are severe and affect life expectancy, mental and physical health, access to and quality of care, and overall quality of life. Critical disparities are found in risk and incidence of mental health issues including suicide, substance abuse, cancer, HIV and other STIs and are linked to minority status, stigma, discrimination, and denial of human and civil rights. As is the case among other minorities experiencing disparities, these disparities are not born equally among all SGM people: transgender people, SGM people of color and low-income people bear a disproportionate burden of these disparities. The proposed 2021 National LGBTQ Health Conference is a unique opportunity to gather the best knowledge and practice in the field through an intersectional lens to improve the lives of all SGM people.